The Ninja and a Sapphire
by DancingBarefoot1
Summary: There is a new girl in town Sapphire there is something about her that no ones knows what is it


Ughhhh

I had just awoken from my deep slumber today was my first day at Benjamin Bush High. I got up and went to my bathroom. I took a I put on a black pleated skirt and a slightly tucked in white blouse and some gold gladiator sandals. Then I blow dried my hair and I detangled my wavy red hair and straightened it. Afterwards I put on some mascara and a pink lip stain. Afterwards I went downstairs. I gave my mom a kiss on the cheek as she handed me some toast and eggs

"You excited?" She asked

"A little" I replied

"Oh I almost forgot , Your father and I have to go to a banquet tonight for his job so feel free to explore all day but call me" She said

"Ok" I said

Soon after breakfast my brother drove me to school. I got into the building and I was greeted by a perky cheerleader.

"Hello My name is Amanda and I'm here to help you find your classes" she said as she put a hand out for me to shake which I took

"I'm Sapphire and thanks" I said

"No Problem" She said as she showed me to my locker

"Here you are but now I got to go but sit with me at lunch" she said

"Ok" I replied

When I turned to my locker there was a boy leaning on it. I tapped him and he grabbed my arm twisting it and when he was about to pin it on my back I reversed it.

"Oh my goodness I'm so sorry" I said

"No it's my fault " he said

"I'm Sapphire"

"Mike" he replied with a smile

I opened my locker and put my stuff in and when I closed it there was a black guy standing there.

"I'm Owen and you are beautiful" he said

Mike elbowed his side.

Amanda soon joined us.

"I see you met these guys" She said

Mike whispered something to her and she nodded

Later that day I was headed home when I received a text from Amanda

Amanda: Hey wanna hang out

Me:Sure

Amanda: Meet me at Mikes house.

She sent me the address and I drove there. I called my mom to let her know. I knocked on the door and Mike answered it.

"Hey Sapphire" He said

"Sup Mike" I responded

"Come in" He said

I walked into his house. I was greeted by a series of this being thrown at me one being a hammer but I dodged all of them even the nuts.

"Do you take Kung fu" Mike asked

"Yea, Kung Fu,Karate, Dance,and Kick Boxing" I replied

"Wow I think she's even better than you" Owen said as he inched closer to me he started to lean close to me . I panicked so I punched him in the gut.

"Sorry" I said as he whimpered in pain

Mike disappeared into his room but then he came back out and told us to follow him . We were all in his room and he used his Mon to open some sort of entrance under his bed I followed them through tunnels and I entered this amazing room full of weapons and gadgets and a hologram and also a robot.

"Is this the girl you told me about Mike ?" The hologram said

"Yea she's amazing" He said slightly blushing I blushed as well

"Well what are you waiting for show me what you've got" The hologram said

I chuckled and went over to the weaponry and grabbed the Fans. I did a a side aerial onto the mat and all three of them grabbed their weapons.

Amanda attacked me first I kicked her and using the fans blocked her hits. Next was Owen with the Bo staff it only took a couple jabs with the fan and a few round house kicks to finish him and finally was Mike with the nunchucks. I have to admit he was hard to beat. He tried to hit with the nunchucks but I blocked it. He was still going at it. I did a back handspring tuck over him and I put my fan against his neck and kissed his cheek.

He was distracted giving me a chance to knock him down.

"Good Job Sapphire and nice use of distractions" the hologram said

"Haha you were beat by a girl" The robot said

I chuckled.

"Cool, Hot and Dangerous" Mike said

"Yea you were good" Owen said

"Yeah so can she be on the team" Amanda asked

"Yes" the hologram said

"What team" I asked confused

"Welcome to Supah Ninjas"

"Cool so I'm a ninja now!" I said

"But you can't tell anybody" Mike said

"Of course" I said

Suddenly the alarm started blaring

The hologram brought a new suit which was mine. I grabbed the fans and changed into the ninja suit and I followed lady in a red leather suit was running around Mike and I took her from the back and Owen and Amanda took her from the front but she got away.

The next day at school we were at lunch when some guy came up to me

"Hello beautiful would you like to go on a date with the hottest guy you've ever met" He said

"Umm No thanks not really dating at the moment" I said

He just walked away.

That night we all hang out at Mikes House.

"Hey guys guess what?" Martin said

"What?" We said in unison

"I have a date"He said

"Really?" Mike said

"She's making us dinner feel free to stay"

Just then the doorbell rang

"Guys this is Catherine" He said

I looked at her I noticed she had the same ring the lady had on the night before

I told Amanda but she thought it was a coincidence.

After dinner we were all cleaning up when out of no where a knife hit the wall and Catherine picked it up.

"Ok she might be Katara, Sapphire and Mike Check her purse and I'll distract her" Amanda said

"And I'll use the bathroom" Owen said

We all nodded and Mike looked out while I checked her purse.

"You guys want any brownies" Catherine said

I heard foot steps I looked at Mike and panicked suddenly Mike put his arm around my waist and Kissed me.

"Oh sorry" Catherine as she left

Soon we broke apart

I looked back to see Amanda and Owen wide eyed

"Uh what was that for?" I asked chuckling

"To distract her" He said nervously

"Cool" I said

Afterwards we all did homework and My brother came to pick me up.

The next day I decided to talk to Mike about the kiss but he beat me too it.

"Hey Sapphire sorry about last night" He said

"Oh it was for business so no worries" I said nervously

" Cool so I was wondering if you wanted to grab some drinks later with Me, Amanda ,and Owen?"

"Uhh sure" I said

"Great" he said

Later that day after school we all met up at Starbucks.

"So where are you from" Amanda asked as she sipped her cotton candy frap

"Maryland" I responded

"Cool so what are you doing in New York" Owen asked

"Well first of my Dads job got relocated here and also one time I was modeling her and they really liked it here" I said

"You Model?" Mike asked

"Yea for Teen Vogue and Seventeen" I said

"Cool" He said

Just then I got a text

Mom: Sapphire Seventeen called and they need you for a shoot in 2 hours

Me:ok

"Hey guys my mom just texted me I have a shoot to get to you guys wanna come?" I asked

"Can't cheerleading" Amanda said

"Same" Owen said

"I can go" Mike said

"Ok" I said

So I called a taxi and Mike and I got in. When we got to the set I was immediately pulled into wardrobe then hair and make up.I was doing a spring look shoot and a shoot for fun.

"Hey Sapphire can I get a pic of you and your friend?" The photographer said after the last spring look

I looked over at Mike and he said

"Ok"

So he got up and they put him through hair and makeup as well and we did a lot of poses.

"Can I get a kiss on camera?" The photographer said

"Uhh we aren't dating" I said

"Just pretend" he said

I was about to protest when Mike kissed me yet again

"Good job" The photographer said

"You should start modeling Mike" he continued

"Uhh sure"he said

When we got our makeup off and changed back to our normal cloths I punched Mike on the arm.

"What was that for?" he asked

"Kissing me twice" I said

"You know you love it" He said

"Well maybe" I said jokingly


End file.
